The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with scarlet flower color, medium-green foliage, and moderately vigorous growth. xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling, No. 990-1 (unpatented), derived from a cross between xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99 (unpatented and xe2x80x98Volcanoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,940). Both varieties have orange-red flowers, the former single-type flowers, the latter semi-double flowers. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 was the variety xe2x80x98Fistadorxe2x80x99, United States plant patent applied for, Ser. No. 09/323,149, characterized by scarlet semi-double flowers, zoned foliage, and medium-tall, round plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1997 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditons which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Very brilliant scarlet colored, rounded, semi-double flowers;
2. Large, semi-spherically shaped umbels;
3. Medium green foliage with very strong zonation;
4. Round and very well-branched habit, somewhat over medium sized; and
5. Medium, mid-season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 is the parental variety xe2x80x98Fistadorxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fistadorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 has an even more brilliant flower color, similarly shaped flowers, wider umbels, larger leaves with stronger zonation on leaves, and somewhat taller plant habit.
The female parent of xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 had single-type flowers, large umbels, brilliant red flower color, medium sized plant habit and middle green foliage with relatively strong zonation. In comparison to 990-1, xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 has semi-double flowers and a somewhat deeper shade of red flower color.